


Little Child

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Little childHas a precious wish





	

Little child

Alone in the world

Looks at the sky

Full of stars

 

Little child

Counts all of them

One by one

Giving them names

 

Little child

Has a precious wish

But is waiting

For a shooting star

 

Little child

Wants to wish a world

Where everybody would be

A bright, shining star

 

But little child

Knows the world is hard

And knows that not everyone

Can be a beautiful star


End file.
